


Returning the Favor

by the_deductive_butler



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deductive_butler/pseuds/the_deductive_butler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexy time and romance ensues when John and Sherlock are reunited. </p><p>[Takes place during the two years after Reichenbach Fall.]</p><p>A Johnlock One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning the Favor

The door to 221 Baker Street banged against the wall as John and Sherlock stepped in, their legs entertwined, lips and body crushed together in desperation. John pulled away for an instant to close the door before Sherlock pulled him back, their twined legs making them fall onto the doctor's chair. John looked at his roommate and best friend, his cheeks becoming warm with emotion. He drank in Sherlock's features... he had no idea how much he craved this; the contact, the love, the pleasure.. 

Sherlock gazed down at the man beneath him. "My hypothesis was correct."

John raised an eyebrow. "What?" 

"That you share my feelings of affection."

The smaller man smiled slightly, his cheeks growing in color. "Aren't you always right?" 

A chuckle escaped the detective. "You have learned well." 

John ran his hands through the mass of curly hair before pulling his partner's lips to his own. 

The kiss was slow and gentle, yet full of undeniable passion. John nipped at Sherlock's lower lip before ghosting across his jaw and then down his neck, applying steady pressure. Sherlock sighed quietly as the doctor left his mark.

"God, I've missed you.."

Lifting his head, Sherlock's intense gaze met John's eyes that were growing with lust.

"John... I've never been able to explain my feelings to anyone. Not ever. But when I saw how much I was hurting you.." He felt his throat constrict. "It made me sick."

The doctor looked down, playing with the lapels on Sherlock's coat. "You had your reasons. You disappeared to save my life and stop Moriarty... You were so brave." Hot tears sprang up behind his eyes as he remembered that cruel day; his best friend falling, falling, falling.. blood.. so much blood. He could rewind the scene and play it in his mind perfectly and regrettably, even after two years. It didn't matter that Sherlock had faked his own death, or even how he managed to pull it off. It still felt so real; the pain in his chest proved it.

Sherlock's brow furrowed as he watched his love's face contort with emotion. He put his head on John's chest, placing an ear specifically to hear his heartbeat. Warm arms wrapped around the small of his back as John pulled him close. 

The two men layed in agreeable silence, sharing in each other's warmth and affections. Slowly, John began to slide his hands down Sherlock's spine, his smart fingertips mapping each knob. The feather-light touch made the detective's cock jump slightly, enjoying the sensations as they rippled through his body. The careful caresses made their way to the waistband of his trousers before sliding beneath his coat. John's fingers continued their delicate movement as he whispered in Sherlock's ear, "I want you." 

The simple statement was casual, but their was a note of desperation, embarrassment, and undeniable lust in his voice that made Sherlock's heart leap against his chest. His thin trousers were doing very little to conceal his growing erection.

Sherlock raised his head and smiled wryly before his hand slid down John's stomach. It surprised him how much he was shaking, his heart beating wildly. Carefully, he palmed John's cock through the material, testing to see of his love had something to back up his words; he did, and it was rock-hard. 

John moaned quietly as Sherlock's hand continued to feel his member, hands still caressing his partner's back.

Suddenly, the highly-functioning sociopath leaned forward to place his mouth by John's ear. His breath hitched nervously in his chest as he ran his tongue along the lobe, his teeth grazing the cartilidge. "T-then have me." 

With lightening speed, John's legs wrapped around Sherlock's waist and he twisted, sending the detective to his back. He raised an unimpressed eyebrow and John laughed before covering his mouth with his own. 

The lovers kissed with breathtaking intensity, their tongues meeting and dancing in the air, trying to win dominance over the other.. their wild breaths exciting to hear. John groaned as the heat from their passion traveled straight to his crotch. He clutched at Sherlock's shoulders, making him smile into the kiss. 

Breaking for air, John latched onto Sherlock's throat, making quiet sucking sounds as he bruised the skin underneath. The noises alone were enough to drive him over the edge. Sherlock pulled at the waistband of John's trousers desperately and reached for his belt, unbuckling it with sharp precision despite his trembling fingers. 

Their lips locked once more as John helped Sherlock take of his pants and vice-versa. Soon after, boxers joined the trousers on the floor.

As Sherlock's hands traveled down the front of John's hips, he felt the man beneath his stiffen.

"What is it?"

The doctor's face warmed once more. "It's just.. uh, uhm.. It's just alot to handle."

Sherlock's brow furrowed in confusion. "I am quite certain I can manage your penis, John."

From pink to red, John's blushed traveled to his ears. "That's not what I meant, you idiot," laughing in despite of himself. 

Sherlock smiled but could feel himself growing more scared by the minute, his feelings threatening to pull him back into his shell. "John.. I-I didn't think this would ever happen. I'm nervous. I don't want to fuck this up.. I wouldn't.."

John put a finger to Sherlock's lips, silencing the worry. "It's okay. I'm scared too you know." The lust entered his eyes once more. "Regardless, I'm going to take pleasure in anything you do to me." 

His lover was being so kind.. so considerate to how Sherlock felt. His chest swelled with so much emotion, he thought it might burst. Those words sent shivers down Sherlock's spine and he nodded. 

Slowly, carefully, he shimmied down John's stomach, planting hesitant kisses wherever he could reach. He finally took his partner's  
member and began to pump his hands up and down, eliciting a soft moan from the doctor, his thighs twitching and trembling in pleasure. 

After coaxing him to a full erection, Sherlock wrapped his mouth around the head of the swollen cock with utmost care and began to tease the head with his wicked tongue. John threw his head back onto the armrest of the chair, growling in ecstasy, his hands tangling in the curls of Sherlock's hair, urging is cock farther into the detective's throat. He complied, the muscles contracting around the foreign organ. Sherlock felt like he was choking, but he had just enough room to breath. It didn't matter though; catering to John's pleasure was the only thought on his mind.

After a few more contractions, John's seed entered his partner's mouth. He came with a throaty groan, his whole body shaking in the midst of the climax. Sherlock swallowed all of it, noticing its bitter, but salty taste. He smiled to himself, his chest swelling with happiness that he was able to overcome his nerves. He crawled back onto John's chest. 

The doctor's hands tangled in the soft hair, meeting the detective's eyes. Theh looked tired, but full of something else. Their lips met in a gentle kiss before they settled more into the chair. Moments of silence followed before Sherlock broke it.

"John..?" He was surprised at how small his voice sounded. 

"Hmm?"

He took a breath. "Thank you." 

"For what?"

"For.. for putting up with me. For accepting me back into your life after what happened."

John smiled. "I'm just glad you're here with me now."

His chin was tilted up by John's fingers so their eyes could meet once more. "I can see that you're tired, but maybe.. maybe I could return the favor sometime soon."

Warmth spread across Sherlock's cheeks in embarrassment and thrill. "If you insist."

He hesitated before continuing, "And one more thing, John."

The doctor cocked an eyebrow. 

"I-I love you.." 

It was like a punch to the gut; he felt the air leave his lungs and could feel his chest swelling with emotion. It didn't matter what had transpired two years ago, or what would happen in the future. John knew what he felt in the present. 

"I love you too, Sherlock." 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading c:


End file.
